Rituali
Die Sonnenstrahlen des herrlichen Nachmittages schenken einem jedem Pony in Ponyville ein fröhliches Lächeln und jeder geht lachend und voller Freude seinem Alltag nach. Die Fohlen verbringen ihre freie Zeit mit Spielen und mit ihrer Familie. Ein jeder ist glücklich. „Halt still, Liebes, nur noch ein Stich und…fertig“, erklingt die Stimme einer schneeweißen, fröhlichen Stute in der Karussellboutique, die wieder eines ihrer hochangesehenen Kleider fertigerstellt hatte. Vor ihr auf einem Podium stand ein kleines Einhorn mit einem feinen Anzug, der nach ihrem Maß geschneidert wurde. Hochzufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit legte Rarity ihre Schneid- und Nähutensilien in ihre Arbeitsschatulle und bewunderte mit stolzen Augen ihre Arbeit. Das kleine Fohlen bewegte sich eilig zum Spiegel und erblickte voller Erwartung ihr Outfit. Ein breites Lächeln zauberte sich auf die Gesichtszüge des jungen Fohlens. Ihr himmelblaues Kleid war in verschiedensten Farbenkombination mit Rubinen und Smaragden geschmückt worden und mit reichlich Glitzerseide an den Beinen gescheidert. Das gesamtes Kleid reflektierte das Sonnenlicht im ganzen Raum. Ihre passend dazu angebrachten Schuhe aus bequem geformtem Glas glitzern, wie die Sterne es nur am Himmel tun konnten. Auf ihrem Kopf ruhte eine fein gearbeitete Krone, ähnlich wie die von Prinzessin Luna, mit einem gelben Kristall im Zentrum. Das kleine Fohlen hüpfte vor Freude und umarmte ihre Schwester. Dabei schmiegte sie sich fest in das weiche Fell von Rarity und verschüttete Tränen der Freude. „Oh danke Rarity! Du bist einfach die beste, große Schwester auf der ganzen, weiten Welt!“ Die Modedesignerin kicherte verlegen und nahm die überfreudige Umarmung ihrer Schwester dankend an. „Für die kleine Schwester nur das Beste, Liebes“, sagte sie und wischte mit ihren Huf liebevoll die Tränen aus dem Gesicht des kleinen Einhornfohlens. „Oh, ich muss es unbedingt Applebloom und Scootaloo zeigen! Sie werden sicher auch eines haben wollen!“, quitschte das Fohlen aufgeregt und hatte dabei ein verträumtes Glitzern der Erwartung in ihren Augen. Ihre große Schwester musste bei diesem Kommentar wieder beherzt kichern und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Sweetie Belle, Liebes, bitte, du machst mich ganz verlegen. Okay, du kannst das Kleid anbehalten. Sei aber schön artig und vor allem sei vor dem Abendbrot wieder zu Hause.“ Noch ehe Rarity ausgesprochen hatte, verschwand ihre Schwester mit einem Freudeschrei aus vollem Halse, raste aus der Boutique und Rarity sah ihr nach, wie sie durch die Straßen hetzte bis die Eingangstür zufiel. Ein Windhauch wehte durch ihr zartes, großzügiges Gesicht und ließ ihre Mähne bezaubernd aufhellen. Doch dieser Wind gab Rarity ein Gefühl des Verlustes und der Besorgnis. Etwas Unheimliches lag in der Luft und sie spürt es. Ihre Ohren nahm ein tiefes Zischen auf, was sie noch mehr beunruhigte und aufschrecken ließ. Kurz hatte sie vor Angst aufgeschrien. In einen kurzen Augenblick sah sie starr vor Angst durch ihr Arbeitszimmer und eines kleinen Hauchs von Panik stieg in ihr auf. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte sie sich beobachtet gefühlt... --- „Wow, das ist so cool!“, erklangen die begeisterten Stimmen von Applebloom und Scootaloo, als sie Sweetie Belles neues Kleid erblickten und es mit begierigen Augen bewunderten. Keiner von ihnen konnte es abwarten, bis auch sie eines dieser wunderschönen, glänzenden Kleider bekämen. Auf Sweet Apple Acers, in ihrem Clubhaus, konnten die zwei Fohlen ihre Begeisterung nicht verbergen.„Du hast die beste Schwester auf der Welt, Sweetie Belle. Du bist wahrhaftig ein Glücksfohlen“, sagte Applebloom mit überwätigender Stimme, dessen Augen nicht vom Kleid abweichen konnten, dessen Rubine und Smaragde das Sonnenlicht als kunterbunte, magische Lichter reflektierten. Sweetie Belle lächelte überglücklich vor Stolz. In diesem Moment war sie das glücklichste Fohlen auf der ganzen, großen weiten Welt und sie genoß es, ließ all diese Aufmerksamkeit in ihrem Körper einhauchen und durchströmen. Glücklicher als jetzt konnte Sweetie Belle ihn ihrem Leben nicht mehr sein. Die Sonne zog ihre tägliche Verlaufsbahn und so langsam wurde es Zeit. Freundschaftlich umarmten sich die Freundinnen zum Abschied, etwas zum Ekel von Scootaloo, und verließen zusammen das Baumhaus bevor jeder seines Weges nach Hause zu seinen Familien ging. Sweetie Belle hüpfte wie Pinkie Pie überglücklich auf und ab durch die fast schon leeren Straßen Ponyvilles. Sie fühlte sich nach wie vor großartig. Das Gefühl der Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundinnen und das erstklassige Geschenk ihrer Schwester hatten diesen Tag perfekt gestaltet und nichts könnte es noch schöner oder besser gestalten als dieses Ereignis. „Rarity!“, rufte Sweetie überglücklich als sie ihre geliebte Schwester auf der Straße erkannte und zu ihr rüber gallopierte. Rarity lächelte und wartete bis das kleine Fohlen vor ihr stehen blieb. „Guten Abend Sweetie Belle, wie war dein Tag?“, fragte Rarity freundlich. Sweetie Belle war zuerst überrascht gewesen von der seltsamen Art und Weise wie Rarity sich ausdrückte. Sonst sagte sie immer Dinge wie "Liebes", oder sie hätte sich beschwert, dass sie durch das Galoppieren ihr Kleid schmutzig machen könnte. Aber heute war Rarity in einer sehr guten, seltsamen Laune. Ganz zur Freude der kleinen Sweetie Belle und schnell schweifen ihre Bedenken fort. „Was machst du hier draußen, Rarity? Sonst bereitest du um diese Uhrzeit das Abendessen vor. Und ich bin nicht zu spät dran, oder?“, fragt sie, jetzt mit doch etwas mehr Sorge in der Stimme. Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung zog sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen der Boutiquebesitzerin . „Nein, Sweetie Belle, Schwester, du bist nicht zu spät dran. Ganz und gar nicht, du kommst gerade rechtzeitig. Ich habe nämlich eine Überraschung für dich“, sagte Rarity. Auf den Gesichtszügen Sweetie Belles bildete sich ein begeistertes Lächeln und wieder hüpfte sie wie Pinkie Pie, voller Freude auf die Überraschung. „Oh, was ist es? Was ist es?“, fragte das Einhornfohlen voller Freude und Erwartung. Doch ihre Schwester behielt ihr sanftes Lächeln und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, zu Sweetie Belles Verwunderung. Mit ihren Huf deutet Rarity Sweetie Belle auf ihr zu folgen. Sie folgt ihr ohne dabei aufzuhören vor Freude zu hüpfen. Als sie allerdings an Rande des Everfree Forest kamen, wandelte sich die pure Freude in unerklärliche Verwunderung um. „Rarity? Was ist das für eine Überraschung und…warum sind wir so dicht am Everfree Forest?“, fragte Sweetie Belle, diesmal mit etwas Angst. Je länger sie wartete, dass die ältere Stute eine Antwort gab, desto verängstigter wurde sie. Rarity blieb einfach stehen, als sei sie eine Statue oder zu Eis erstarrt. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und die Jüngere wartete angespannt auf eine Reaktion. Ihr Herz pumpte immer schneller vor Aufregung. Rarity richtete ihren Kopf zu Sweetie Belle hin und öffnet schlagartig ihre Augen, gefolgt von einen sadistischen Lächeln, wobei man deutlich schwarfe Zähne hinter den Mundlippen erkannte die sie normalerweise nicht besaß. Ihre Augen hatten sich zu glühenden, roten Katzenaugen transofrmiert. In Sweetie Belles Gesicht zog sich eine verkrampfte Grimasse purer Angst zusammen. Schnell schaltete ihr Körper auf Fluchtmodus und rannte um ihr Leben. So schnell ihre kleinen Beine es ihr möglich machten floh vor dem Wesen was aussah wie Rarity. „Du entkommst mir nicht, Schwesterherz!“, erklang die Stimme von Rarity in einen zischenden, grollenden, tiefen Ton, die nur von einen Dmon stammen konnten. Sweetie Belle kamen die Tränen und sie spürte wie ihr Herz wild raste und sich anfühlte, als würde es versuchen mit aller Gewalt aus ihrer Brust herauszuspringen. Ihr Atem wurde schwerer, schneller und ihr Mund sowie ihr Hals werden schmerzhaft trocken. Plötzlich traf sie etwas von Hinten. Das Fohlen wurde ein paar Meter durch die Luft geschleudert bis sie hart auf dem Boden aufschlug und wenige Zentimeter am Boden schlief bis sie zum Stillstand kam. Ihr Blickfeld wurde schwächer, erst sah sie noch Umrisse, dann nur noch Schatten. Sweetie Belle spürte, wie ihr Körper schlaff wurde ein Taubheitsgefühl sich in ihren Körper ausbreitete, wodurch auch ihre Augen immer schwerer wurden. Langsam verdunkelt sich ihre Sicht, erblickte die Umgebung nur in aus Licht und Dunkelheit, bis sie von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde und das Bewusstsein verlor. --- In der Dunkelheit gehüllt und mit Schmerzen in den Gliedern öffnete Sweetie Belle langsam und zuckend ihre Augen. Benommen sah sie zunächst noch verschwommen und schwach helle Umrisse. Das elegante Tanzen von Lichtern und der stickige Geruch von Rauch lagen in der Luft. Als ihre Sicht langsam klarer wurde erkennt sie, dass sie auf dem Rücken liegend, mit gespreizten Armen und Beinen, an einem kalten Stein mit Stahlschienen gefesselt war. Selbst ihr Kopf war fest fixiert worden und beschränkte dessen Bewegungen massiv. Die Stahlschienen waren sehr rostig und drückten mit einer sehr schmerzhaften Kraft auf die vier Beine und den Rumpf von Sweetie Belle. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu befreien, doch die Schienen hielten ihre vier Gliedmaßen, sowie ihren Rumpf, an Ort und Stelle fest und je mehr sie um ringte, desto mehr scheuert es unter den Schienen. Tränen der Angst bildeten sich auf den Gesichtszügen des kleinen Fohlens und als sie ihre Umgebung und ihren Körper genauer erblickte, wieherte sie vor Entsetzen. Um sie herum befanden sich überall Fackeln und das gesamte Gebiet wurde vom dessen Feuer beleuchtet. Diese gaben eine düstere und unheimliche Atmosphäre von sich. Der Stein befand sich im Zentrum eines fünfzackigen Sternes und an den Enden jedes Sternenkopfes war eine weitere Kerzenfackel aufgestellt, nur dass dieses Feuer eine kreideweiße Farbe ausstieß. Neben ihrem Stein befand sich eine große Steinplatte, an der darunter ein Lagerfeuer errichtet war und die Flammen des den Stein erhitzen wie ein Ofen. Durch diese eher unangenehme Hitze bemerkte sie, dass sie ihr Kleid nicht mehr trug und nackt auf dem Stein lag. „Hilfe!“, kreischte Sweetie Belle nun verzweifelt und begann zu zittern und ein schmerzhafter Stich zog sich von ihren linken Vorderbein, aus den leicht Blut triefte. Jetzt erst erkannte sie bei genaueren hinsehen auf warum ihre Beine so schmerzen und die schienen so scheuerten. Unter den Schienen waren kleine Wölbungen mit spitzen Metallzacken angeschweißt worden die anscheinlich den Nutzen hatten, dass sie sich immer mehr in das Fleisch der Opfer reinschnitten und es mehr und mehr aufschlitzten je mehr man versuchte sich zu befreien. Das Gezappel ließ die scharfen Zacken an den Metallschienen langsam, aber sicher, tiefer in das Fleisch schneiden und frischen Wunden mit mehr Blut wurden herbeigeführt.Auf dem Körper von Sweetie Belle waren verschiedene Runen und Symbole gezeichnet worden, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Geruch von frischen Blut lag nun mehr in der Luft und Sweetie Belles Magen verkrampfte sich vor Ekel und Grauen. Als sie schockiert feststellte, dass die Symbole auf ihren Körper aus diesen frischem Blut gemalt wurden, schaltete ihr Körper in den völligen Panikmodus und ließ Unmengen an Adrenalin durch ihre Adern strömen. Was war nur passiert? Wo war sie? Wie war sie hierhergekommen? Warum hatte Rarity das getan?, dachte sie verzweifelt und Tränen die ihre Wangen herunterlaufen, ließen ihr Gesicht leicht anschwellen und ihre Augen brannten. Der Rauch von den Fackeln sorgte bei Sweetie Belle für leichte Atemproblemeund und ihre Augen brannten davon nur noch mehr. Das Knacken eines trockenen Astes hallte durch die Umgebung des dunklen Waldes und Sweetie Belle erschrack in voller Panik als das Geräusch wie ein schrilles Echo im Wald widerhallte. Das Fohlen schrie vor Schmzern und krümmte ihren Körper, durch ihre plötzlichen Zuckungen hatten die schwarzen Metallwöblungen unter den Schienen sich tiefer in das Fleisch gesäbelt und nun floß genügend Blut aus den Wunden, dass das Blut den Stein erreichte. Hufschritte ertönen am trockenen Waldboden, die sich langsam auf den Stein zubewegten und Sweetie Belle bleibt vor Angst vor das Unbekannte die Luft weg. Ein zischendes Kichern ertönt hinter ihr, bis in Sweetie Belles Sichtfeld ein Schatten erschien, der langsam Form annahm.Bei dem Anblick dieser Kreatur schrie Sweetie Belle vor Entsetzen. Das Wesen trug eine schwarze Kutte, aber das Gesicht mit den zwei langen spitzen Zähnen war deutlich zu erkennen. Ein Changeling, ging es Sweetie Belle panisch durch den Kopf. Als sie aber den Changeling genauer betrachtete stellte sie einige Unterschiede zu den Changelingen fest, die sie in Cantelot gesehen hatte. Es hatte wie die Changelings in Cantelot ein schwarzes Fell mit Insektenflügeln, aber dieser Changeling besaß rote Vollaugen, ein krummes Horn und ein paar rote Hörner, die auf dem Kopf thronten. Zu Sweetie Bells Entsetzen hatte dieser Changeling längere Stoßzähne und seine anderen Zähne waren auch schärfer als die der anderen Changelinge die Sweetie Belle in Cantelot gesehen hatte. Außerdem hatte es kleine Segelhäute neben seinen Augenhöhlen. Es lächelte so kalt und diabolisch, dass Sweetie Belle anfing laut zu schluchzen und am ganzen Leibe zitterte was gleichsam zur Folge hatte, dass sich die Schellen nur noch mehr ins Fleisch gruben. „Warum hast du solche Angst, geliebte Schwester Sweetie Belle?“, fragte der Changeling mit einen zischenden Unterton und so tief, dass es sich wohl um ein Männchen handeln musste. „S-Schwester?“, schluchzte Sweetie Belle völlig verwirrt und der Changeling ging in roten Flammen auf, wodurch Sweetie Belle kurz geblendet wurde. Im nächsten Augenblick erschien vor Sweetie Belles die Gestalt ihrer geliebten Schwester, Rarity. Mit ungläubigen Blick fixierte Sweetie Belle die Gestalt, das ihre Schwester imitierte. „Was sind Sie?“, quietscht Sweetie Belle dem Wahnsinn nahe. Auf den Gesichtszügen des Wesens, das Rarity imitierte, schallte ein grimmiges, schauriges Gelächter. „Oh…“, sagte der Changeling mit seiner Stimme, was leicht mit Raritys Stimme verschmlozen war. „Ich bin ein Changeling wie du vorhin gesehen hast kleine Sweetie Belle, aber eher eine andere Art im Gegensatz zu diesen schwächlichen Changelingen unter der Knechtschaft dieser Möchtegernkönigin Chrysalis. Ich bin ein Sata-Changeling und wir ernähren uns nicht von der Liebe wie die anderen, oh nein.“ Die Gestalt mit den Augenschein von Rarity kam Sweetie Belle sehr nahe und leckte mit seiner giftgrünen Zunge an der Wange fellbedeckten Fohlenwange. Entlang der geleckten Stelle blieb ein klebriger, grüner Speichelweg, der ein wenig im Licht des Feuers leuchtete. Sweetie Belles Gesicht verkrampfte sich vor Ekel und ihr Fell sträubt sich ein wenig. „Unsere Rasse ernährt sich von Schmerz, Leid und den Fleisch unserer Opfer. Dein Leid und deine Qualen, sowie deine innere Lebenskraft sind unsere Nahrungsquelle kleine Belle“, setzte der Changeling fort und fletscht seine rasiermesserscharfen Zähne. Fassungslosigkeit und Todesangst brandmarkte Sweetie Belles Gesicht. Ihr Körper zitterte heftig. Ihre Herzfrequenz wurde schneller und immer mehr Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Arterien. Frische Tränen flossen an ihrem festgeschienten Kopf entlang der Wangen runter und ihre Augenlinsen wurden durch dem Zuwachs des Adrenalins größer. Ein schauriges Lächeln ging vom Changeling aus und seine scharfen Zähne reflektieren leicht das Flammenlicht. „B-Bitte tun Sie mir nicht weh. Ich habe Ihnen doch gar nichts getan!“ Das verkrampfte Lächeln des Changelings was immer noch wie Rarity aussah wurde noch finsterer vor Wahnsinn und sein Lächeln sadistischer. „Du bist hier, weil wir es wollten. Wir haben dich auserwählt und du wirst deine letzten Momente mit uns verbringen. Und du wirst uns helfen zu überleben.“ Sweetie Belle wimmerte bitterlich als ihr klar wurde, was das für sie bedeutete und erkennte nun die volle Situation ihrer Misere. Dieses Wesen wollte sie quasi fressen, opfern, sie töten, sie umbringen. „B-Bitte, töten Sie mich nicht“, weinte sie verzweifelt und mit angstverzierter Stimme. „Aber warum weinst du denn?“, fragte der Sata-Changeling anmüsiert, „Wir werden doch viel Spaß miteinander haben und es gibt sogar etwas zu Essen.“ Bei den Wort Essen fing Sweetie Belle verstärkt an zu schluchzen und weitere, frische Tränen flossen an den Wangen entlang. Der Changeling ging zum erhitzten Stein neben Sweetie Belle und hob den oberen Stein mithilfe seiner Magie an. Es waren zwei große Rechteckige Steine gewesen die aufeinander gelegt wurden. Sweetie Belles Augen weiten sich vor Furcht als sie Innere starrte. Der Innenbereich des Steines war mit Kohlen gefüllt worden, die durch das erhitzen des Lagerfeuers stark glühten und in ihnen befanden sich verschiedene scharfe Objekte aus Metall, die durch die Hitze höllisch rot glühten. Sweetie Belle stockte der Atem, als der Changeling einen Stab mit einer schwarfen Klinke an beiden Seiten mithilfe seiner Magie aus der Kohle nahm und zu seinen Opfer wandte. Sie versucht sich erneut krankhaft zu befreien, aber es ist zwecklos und tiefer wurden die Wunden, was auch ein noch stärkeres Brennen hervorbrachte. Von der Vorstellung des bevorstehenden Grauens begann Sweetie Belle lauthals, fast hysterisch zu Kreischen und schloss die instinktiv die Augen. Plötzlich spürte das junge Fohlen einen Huf, was ihre Wange sanft streichelte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ein Auge und sah, das der weiße Huf von Rarity sie streichelte. Den Umhang hatte das Monster abgelegt und nun erblickte Sweetie den Anblick ihrer falschen Schwester komplett. „Aber, aber Liebes, warum weinst du denn? Wir werden viel Spaß zusammen haben und wir essen doch dann zusammen. Da weint man nicht und wenn doch, dann vor Freude und vom Lachen, nicht wahr?“ Die glühende Stange nährte sich auf die rechter Achselhöhle des wehrlosen Kindes. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und das Herz hämmert so in ihrer Brust das es wehtat. Als die Klinge durch das Fell glitt und schließlich die Haut traf, stieß Sweetie Belle ein Horrorschrei schlimmster Schmerzen und Qual raus. Die falsche Rarity lachte wahnsinnig vor Freude am Leid der jungen Seele. Sweetie Belle verkrampfte ihren Körper und zappelt besessen wie wild vor Schmerzen, doch verschlimmerten die Stahlschienen ihre Qualen und hielten sie fest an Platz., Die glühende Stange wurde immer etwas leicht gedreht und gestoßen und schob sich immer weiter in die Achselhöhle. Um die große Stichwunde bilden sich Zeichen von schweren Verbrennungen und je mehr Sweetie Belle mit der Klinge gequält wurde, desto heftiger wurden die Schreie der Folter. Das glühende Objekt wurde immer weiter und weiter, notfalls mit Stößen in den Körper getrieben. Blut flioß aus der Wunde die Stange war so heiß, dass das Blut wie Wasser zischte und zu verdampfen schien. Der Geruch vom verbrannten Fell und vor allem verbrannten Fleisch wehte in der stickigen Luft. Das Metallstück fraß sich immer weiter in das weiche Fleisch von Sweetie Belle, bis es langsam, knapp neben dem Hals, aus der Schulter herauskam. Offenbar hatte der Stab auf seiner Fahrt das Brachiumköpfchen am Schultergelenk gestriffen und wurde zur Seite gedrückt, wodurch mehr Fleisch, Haut, Sehen und Blutgefäße in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden. Sweetie Belle hatte ihre Augen von den unvorstellbaren Schmerzen geschlossen gehabt und schrie voller Qual. „BIITTTEE!!! HÖREN SIE AAUUFF!!!“ Auf ihr Leiden traf sie auf ein amüsantes Gelächter. Nur langsam und vorsichtig öffneten ihre Augen und erkannte fassungslos, wie die Klinge direkt aus ihrer Schulter ragte und schrie stärker vor Grauen. „Zeit für eine Kostprobe“, entwich es dem Changeling voller Vorfreude und mit einem kräftigen Ruck drückte es die Klinge diagonal nach oben. Erst geben Fleisch und Haut Widerstand, doch die Klinge war zu scharf und die Kraft zu groß und so wurde Sweetie Belle Schulter aufgerissen. Da die Klinge oberhalb des Gelenkknochens gestreift hatte, hatte es oberhalb am Schulterbereich in der Nähe vom Brustkorb von Stichstelle bis Ausgangspunkt alles entzweit. Mit einen Ruck war das schwarfe Objekt aus der Wunde gezogen worden Sweetie Belle schrie vor entsetzlichen Schmerzen und das Blut floß nur aus ihrer aufgerissenen Schulter heraus.Die Runen auf ihren Körper begannen zu leuchten und ein leicht durchsichtiger, roter Pfaden ging von ihrem Körper aus und wanderte in der Luft zum Changeling. Sie spürte es deutlich, wie ihre Energie entzogen wurde und auch ihre Wärme verschwand, wodurch sie leichte Frostzittern bekam. Der unerträgliche Schmerz, der sich an ihrer Schulter brannte, ließ ihren Kreislauf leicht wanken.Jetzt holte Rarity mit den Stab zum Schlag aus und traf mit voller Wucht den freigesetzten Knochen des Vorderbeines. Aber der Knochen bracht zuerst nicht vollendes, was den Changeling dazu anstachelte erneut zuzuschlagen. Es brach immer noch komplett. Nochmal wurde zugeschlagen und nochmal und nochmal, bis nach einigen Schlägen der Knochen brach. Als der Knochen birste, splitterte er und einige Knochenreste wurden wie kleine Holzsplitter aus der Wunde geschlagen. Sweetie Bell jaulte vor Entsetzen und Schmerzen. Der Schmerz war so intensiv, dass noch mehr Adrenalin durch ihren Körper schoss und der Schock brachte ihren Kreislauf völlig aus dem stabilen Zustand. Der Blickfeld der Gefolterten wurde langsam schwarz und ihre Augen schwerer, sie verlierte das Bewusstsein Stück für Stück. Ohne Vorwarnung gingen ihre Augen auf, als seien sie nie müde gewesen und die Runen auf ihren Körper hatten zu leuchten angefangen, verlierten aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder an Leuchtstärke. „Diese Runen auf deinem Körper Kleines, verhindern, dass du das Bewusstsein verlierst und sie leiten deine Lebensenergie auf mich“, wurde es Sweetie Belle erklärt die vor Schmerzen erneut aufheulte. Ihr Folterknecht öffnete mit ihrer Magie die Schiene wo die verletzte Schulter war und schnappte sich im nächsten Augenblick das von den Schien befreite Vorderbein. Mit Grauen, absoluter Fassungslosigkeit und mit einen kräftigen Ziehen wurde das Vorderbein vom Körper gerissen, mitsamt Muskeln, Sehnen und Blutgefäßen. Das Blut qull aus der Wunde und an einigen Stellen spritze es förmlich in eingänigen Tank mit den Herz aus der Wunde, das auf offene Arterien hinwieß. Das Blut drang sehr stark aus Sweetie Belles offener Schulter, bis ihre Nemesis mittels ihrer Magie die offene Wunde schloß. Ein roter Schein legte sich um die offene Armansatzstelle und ein leidendes Kreischen erklangt aus Sweetie Belles Rachen, der langsam heiser wurde. Die Arterien wurden zusammengedrückt und somit der enorme Blutverlust gestoppt. Sweetie Belle wollte auf ihre Seite sehen wo ihr das Bein genommen wurde, doch die Schiene hielt ihr Kopf starr. „Nun…wollen wir mal probieren“, zischte der Changeling und fletscht seine von speichelüberschwemmten Zähne. Das Fohlen erschauderte voller Entsetzen wie dieses Monster wie eine wildgewordene Raubkatze ihr Vorderbein mit den scharfen Zähnen aufriss und es förmlich zerfetzte. Diese Rarity zeigte dabei keinerlei Tischmanieren, ständig flogen Reste von Fleisch, rausgerissenen Sehen, Blutadern und anderen Fasern des Vorderbeines durch die Luft oder fielen mit durchtränken Speichel von den Mundwinkeln. Als es Sweetie Belle mit einen gierigen Blick anstarrte, kaute sie absichtlich mit weit geöffneten Mund, sodass bei jedem erneuten Kauen ein paar Stücke von zerkautem Fleisch herausfiel, dazu stropfte ein wenig Blut von ihren Mundwinkeln. Ein schauderhafter und zugleich ekelhafter Anblick für Sweetie Belle und sie ist völlig starr vor Angst, mit der Erkenntnis, dass vor ihren Augen ihr Bein aufgefressen wurrd von jemandem, der ihre geliebte Schwester imitierte. „Du schmeckst wirklich lecker, geliebtes Schwesterherz“, zischt die falsche Rarity mit sadistischer Stimme und hatte zwischen den Zahnreihen noch Fleischreste, wobei sich auch einige Sehnen und Blutadern verfangen hatten „Lass uns doch jetzt erst einmal richtig Spaß haben.“ Sweetie Belle schaute zu, wie die Klinge mit der ihr das Vorderbein förmlich gerissen und abgeschlagen wurde, zurück auf die glühende Kohle zurückgelegt wurde und ihr Herz stand still, als nun eine große Metallzange genommen wurde Die Zange hatte an ihrer Greifstelle einzelne kleine Zähne, die das Zugreifen noch erleichterten und sie glühte in einem höllischen Rot. „N-Nein, bitte, b-bitte hören Sie auf! Ich tue alles, was Sie wollen Mr. Changeling. Bitte, tun Sie mir nicht weh, ich flehe Sie an“, wimmerte Sweetie Belle mit bitterlicher Stimme. Doch das Herz des Sata-Changelings blieb kalt wie Eiszapfen und er erwidert das Flehen des kleinen Fohlens mit einem bösen Lächeln. Dieser böse Blick von Rarity, der durch das gedimmte Licht der Feuerfackeln in der Umgebung von unten heraus noch unheimlicher wirkte, macht Sweetie Belle richtig Angst und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte sie wirklich in Qual ihrer Schmerzen, dass ihre eigene Schwester, ihre geliebte Schwester vor ihr stand und ihr diese Schmerzen zufügte. Dieses Trugbild ging mit ihren weißen Huf über den Bauch von Sweetie Belle und streichelte ihre zwei, noch sehr kleinen und noch nicht reifen Zitzen. Sweetie Belle kreischte erneut, als ihr Bewusst wurde was das Wesen mit der Zange vorhatte und als es mit der Magie die Zange dort hinbewegte, versuchte sie erneut sich zu befreien. Vergebens. "Los Schwesterchen! Schreie, schreie für mich, Schreie dein Leben raus!" Ein Horrorschrei schlimmster Schmerzen hallte durch den Wald und die kreischende Stimme von Sweetie Belle ist so hoch, als würde man mit einer Harke auf einer trockenen Tafel kratzen. Sie verkrampfte förmlich ihren Körper vor Schmerzen und zappelt unkontrolliert, als würde man ihr Strom durch ihren Körper jagen. Der Changeling schautr wie eine Wahnsinnige mit Raritys Gesicht auf den Bauchbereich, als es mit voller Kraft die Zange an der einen Zitze presste. Die scharfen Zähne der Zange hatten sich tief in die winzige Zitze gebissen und hielten sie sicher fest. Das weiße Fell von Sweetie Belle äscherte schwarz bei der direkten Berührung mit der Zange. Der Schmerz war so heftig, das Sweetie Bell wieder hyperventilierte und drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder von den aufleuchtenden Runen mit denselben Schmerzen wieder zurückgeholt zu werden. Wieder erschien dieser rote Faden in der Luft und wieder weichte Lebensenergie und Wärme aus ihren Körper, wodurch der Changeling sie besessen lud. Plötzlich wurde die Zange kräftig gegen die Zitze gedrückt, um 180 Grad gedreht und mit einem immensen Ruck wurde die Zitze rausgerissen. Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei erklang. Sweetie Belle schrie so laut wie ihre Lunge es ihr ermöglichten und die Rarity lachte vor Besesseheit bei den Schrei der Jüngeren. Der Schmerz hatte eine solche Immensität, dass förmlich das Fohlen unkontrolliert ihre Blase entleerte, die durch den Schock und durch die Schmerzen schneller gefüllt war. Die Zitze hängte gequetscht und verbrannte an den Zähnen der glühenden Zange. Leichter Rauch steigt von dort auf. An Sweetie Belles Körper wabert das Blut stoßweise aus ihrer Wunde die durch den Aufriss weit geöffnet hatte Einige Sehnen, verbrannte Haut, Fleisch und leichte Milchdrüsenadern waren unter das Blut zu erkennen. Dasselbe Horrorschauspiel führte der Changeling auch mit der zweiten und letzten Zitze durch, worduch ein weiterer großer Riss entstand der an den anderen Angrenzte. Alle zwei die eine Mähre besaß aus Sweetie Belles Körper gerissen waren. Das Fohlen heulte vor brennenden Schmerzen und lag anschließend nach einer kruzen Krampfattacke entkräftet und hilflos auf dem Stein. Hoffnungslos, dass sie irgendjemand im Wald hören würde, geschweige sie finden und ihr helfen würde, starrte sie ins Leere. Sie war allein, der totalen Willkür dieses Monsters ausgesetzt und weinte bitterlich mit der Erkenntnis, hier vermutlich sterben zu müssen. Sie wollte nicht sterben, fürchtete in ihr junges Leben den Tod. Das Mitglied des Schönheitsfleckenclubes hatte noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich und wollte weder ihrerFamilie, noch ihre Freunde verlassen. „Bitte“, wimmerte Sweetie mit stark zitternder und vom Schreien ächzender Stimme. „B-bitte…ich will nach Hause. Bitte…lassen Sie mich frei.“ Aber wie nicht anders erwartend, formte sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Rarity. „Aber wir haben doch gerade so viel Spaß miteinander.“ Jetzt änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck in eine strafende Grimasse und die Stimme klang streng und kalt. „Außerdem hast du gerade an deinen schönen Stein uriniert, dafür werden ungezogene Fohlen bestraft, nicht wahr?“ Sweetie Belle wimmerte, wohlwissend, dass jetzt wieder etwas Grauenvolles auf sie zukäme. Die Zange fand ihren Weg zurück in die brennende Kohle. Jetzt kam ein Gegenstand, den Sweetie Belle nicht kannte. Dieser glühende Gegenstand hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Birne und es befanden sich feine Schriften auf dem Metall, was durch die Hitze goldig leuchtete. Am hinteren und kleineren Teil des Gegenstandes befand sich eine Art Kurbel. Als an der Vorrichtung gedreht wurde, öffnet sich die Birne immer weiter und weiter. „Manche ziehen Züchtigungen durch Schläge wie Beispielweise mit einem Stock oder Gürtel auf den Hintern bei ungezogenen Fohlen vor, und bei jemandem ohne Schönheitsfleck wäre dies sogar noch ein Grund brutaler zuzuschlagen bis es blutet und Narben sich bilden. Oder die ungezogenen Fohlen müssen eine gewisse Zeit lang Windeln tragen und sie auch nach Gebrauch verwenden. Diese Idee würde mir bei dir gut gefallen. Aber…sind wir in Cantelot?“ Wieder dieses schrille Kreischen, dass durch den gesamten Wald hallte. Der Changeling hatte die glühende Birne in die feuchte und weiche Vagina gerammt und begann nun mit dessen Magie an der Kurbel zu drehen, wodurch diese immer weiter aufgedrückt wird. Die Runen leuchten stärker und immer mehr Lebensenergie wurde auf den Changeling geleitet, der mit einen besessenen Blick es aufnahm und seine Zunge vor Gier rausstreckte. Die Vagina wurde über ihre Dehnfähigkeit hinaus ausgeweitet bis die Haut und Muskeln nachgeben und sie förmlich mit einem kräftigen Reißen aufgerissen wurde. Der Changeling dreht begierig weiter, bis das Maximum seiner Birne erreicht war und mit einem Ruck zog er die Birne aus der Vagina heraus, die auf das Vierfache ihrer normalen Größe aufgeschoben wurde. Eine tiefe, verbrannte Wunde entstand und durch die anderen zwei Wunden war am unteren Bauch des Fohlens ein offenes Kreuz entstanden. Am aufgerissenen Mund der Vagina und an den inneren Regionen zeigen sich Spuren massiver Verbrennungen noch Wasser triefe aus diesen Verbrennungen heraus. Diese Schmerzen, nie hätte Sweetie Belle gedacht, dass es solche existierten. Sie zittert vor Schock und trotz der Wärme vom Feuer und des ganzen Zitterns, war ihr so kalt wie im Winter. Sie fühlte sich schlapp, unfähig sich zu bewegen und ihr war übel. Ihr Blick war fast blind durch die Tränen in den schwarzen Himmel gerichtet der vom Rauch des Feuers und den Baumkronen stark verdeckt wurde. Die Fohlenugen und Wangen brennten, die Tränen hatten für starke Anschwellungen gesorgt und immer mehr spürte sie, wie ihre Lebenskraft entzogen wurde. „Ich will nach Hause. Ich will weg, bitte lass Sie mich zu meiner Familie gehen“, winselte Sweetie Belle elendlich obwohl ihr schon bewusst war dass dies nichts brachte. „Junge Stute, ich lade dich hier ein, spiele mit dir und esse mit dir gemeinsam und du willst mich undankbar einfach so verlassen? Nun, so ein Verhalten ist aber ziemlich intolerant.“ Ein Knacken war zu hören und Sweetie Belle wurde mit einem sehr langen und dünnen Stock am ganzen Körper förmlich ausgepeitscht. Inbesondere ihre offenen Wunden wurden unter Angriff genommen. Diesmal versuchte sie nicht zu kreischen oder zu schreien. Diese Genugtuung wollte sie dem wiederwärtigen Changeling nicht gönnen. Erst als der Ast ein Teil ihrer Flanke erwischte gab sie ein schmerzhaftes Zischen von sich, aber unterdrückt die folgenden Schläge wieder. Missmutig und ein wenig enttäuscht über das erdrückende Schweigen brach der Changeling die Schlägerei ab. Sweetie Belles Bauchbereich, ihre drei verbliebene Beine und der Rumpf hatten schlimme Schlagwunden erlitten und an denen definitiv Narben als Erinnerung bleiben wurden. Nachdemsie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, stellte sie fest, dass sie ihre drei Hufe an den Schienen nicht mehr richtig spüren konnte. Beim genaueren Hinsehen erkennt sie, dass die Zähne der Schellen sich bis zu den sich Knochen gefressen hatten und man ein wenig von der Knochenhaut erkannte. „So“, knurrte das Wesen wütend. „Du willst nach Hause, ja? Dann lass mich dir helfen.“ Mit einen bedrohlichen Fauchen holte es mit seiner Magie drei Stahlnägel aus dem Ofen. Bei dem Anblick der Nägel zitterte Sweetie Belle ein wenig, noch schlimmere Schmerzen als vorhin kann es nun wirklich nicht geben, dennoch hatte sie ein wenig Angst auf das Kommende. „Jetzt bettel um Vergebung du undankbare Göre!" Ein markerschütterndes Kreischen hallte mehrere Meter durch den tiefen Wald als sich zwei Nägel langsam in die Mitte von Sweetie Belles Huf bohren und immer weiter reingedrückt werden, bis die Nägel auf Widerstand stießen. Nun nahm der Changeling einen Hammer aus dem Ofen und schlug mit aller Kraft gegen einen der Nägel. Sweetie Belle kreischte ihren ganzen Schmerz aus ihren kleinen Rachen heraus und die Runen leuchteten erneut, was sie von einer gnädigen Ohnmacht bewahrte. Der Nagel hat sich ein wenig zur Seite verschoben, offensichtlich war der Widerstand ein Knochen gewesen, an dem der Nagel jetzt an der Knochenhaut abgerutscht war und diagonal vom Huf entlang des Beins in ihren Körper befand. Dasselbe tat der Changeling auch mit dem anderen Beinen und dieser verrutschte so stark, dass die Spitze des Nagels knapp hinter Sweetie Belles Hufgelenk herausstach. Jetzt hält der Changeling inne und mustert für einen Moment sein unheilvolles Werk mit einen bösen Lächeln, was augenscheinlich Raritys Grimasse war. Jetzt wollte sie das Fohlen betteln hören und es noch weiter demütigend mit Schmerz und Pein. „Ich habe noch kein Flehen von dir Gehört." Der dritte und letzte Nagel flog auf Sweetie Belles linkes Kniegelenk am Hinterlauf zu und verharrte schweben, während der Hammer darüber sich befand. „Winsel um Vergebung!" Ein Hall wie es zuvor nie ertönte war nun weit über den Everfree Forest zu hören. Die Tiere waren nun aus ihren Schlaf gerissen und die Vögel erschraken bei den Schrei der ihre Trommelfelle schmerzend vibrieren ließ. Dieser Schmerz war bis jetzt der heftigste gewesen den Sweetie Belle miterleben musste. Ihre Augen waren vor Wahnsinn den der Schmerz sie trieb fast komplett zurückgerollt gewesen. Trotz schlimmer Verletzungen im Bauchbereich und an den Hufen war ihr Körper über ihre muskulöse Belestungsgrenze Angespannt und der Kopf durch die Schiene verkrümmt nach hinten geschlagen. Die Runen leuchteten so stark wie noch nie zuvor seid Beginn des Rituals des Changelungs. Der Wahnsinn der Sweetie Belle heimsuchte trieb sie nahezu mit Gewalt die willkommende Ohnmacht. Doch die Runen taten ihre unheilige Pflichte und zwangen das Bewusstsein wachzuhalten. Der Nagel hatte sich durch das Knie geschlagen und es nahezu zertrümmert. „SCHREIE UM GNADE!", zischte der Changeling und schlug mit den Hamme gegen das Kniegelenkt. Erneut ein Schrei und der krampfhafte Zwang in eine Ohnmacht zu fallen. Der Adrenalinrausch in Sweetie Belles Körper setzte die Erschöpfung voraus und zwang sie zu verzweifeln. Diese Schmerzen waren so enorm das ihr Gehirn es nicht mehr richtig verarbeiten konnte und es buchstäblich aus den Komlexen warf. „BITTE HÖREN SIE AUF! ES TUT SO WEH!" "Ich kann dich nicht hören!" Wieder schlug der Changeing zu, dieses Mal auf der anderen Seite des Gelenkes. "ICH KANN NICHT MEHR! BITTE HÖREN SIE AUF! ICH FLEHE SIE AN! BITTE!!" Erst war der Schrei des Wahnsinns von Sweetie Belle zu hören und die Runen pumpen das Leid in den Körper des Changelings, der es gierig aufnahm als wäre es flüssige Jugend. Nichts war mehr klar zu hören, außer das Schreien von Sweetie Belle, das Knistern des Feuers und das leichte Hauchen des Windes. Sweetie Belle verlor den Verstand. Diese Schmerzen trieben sie in den Wahnsnn. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu sterben, obwohl ihr keine wirklich tödlichen Wunden zugefügt wurden und ihr Blutfluss größtenteils versiegt oder gestoppt wurde. Dennoch brach ihr Geist an den Schmerzen zusammen indem sie sich hineinflüchtete um ihrer Umgebung für einen Moment zu entgehen. In ihren inneren Geist gefangen musste sie an heute Morgen denken, dass Kleid, ihre Freude, die stolzen Augen von Rarity, die Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen. Der Tag war der schönste und beste ihres Lebens und nun das? Sweetie Belle verlor jetzt jede Hoffnung jemals hier lebend davon zu kommen. Sie konnte nichts tun außer dieses leidende Ende zu ertragen. Ganz allein mit diesem Monster, was es auch noch wagt, ihre Schwester zu imitieren. Es fiel ihr schwer, das Wissen zu behalten dass das nicht die echte Rarity war. Doch ihr Gehirn verlor immer mehr und mehr den Realitätssinn. „Nun haben wir genug gespielt, nicht wahr? Zeit, für den Hauptgang. Ich brauche aber…eine Servierte“, zischt Rarity mit unheilvoller Stimme und hatte an ihren spitzen Zähnen noch Sehnen, Blutadern und Fleischreste die aus ihrem Mund heraushingen. Das war Sweetie Belle gar nicht weiter aufgefallen, zu sehr war sie mit ihren Schmerzen und ihrer Hilfslosigkeit beschäftig gewesen um darauf zu achten. Sweetie Belles sah mit geschockten und von Tränen erröteten Augen zu, wie ihre falsche Schwester zurück zum Ofen ging. Nun nahm es ein kleines Messer, dessen Klinge ebenfalls durch die Kohle erhitzt wurde und wieder dieses höllische Glühen aufwies. Wieder dieser teuflische Blick. Sweetie Belle versuchte verzweifelt sich erenut zu befreien, aber es ging einfach nicht, obwohl sie nicht mehr von der einen Schiene festgehalten wurde, an der noch vor kurzem ihr rechtes Vorderbein festgeschnallt war. Sie war zu erschöpft um sich überhaupt noch irgendwie zu wehren und die Nägel sorgten nun für ebenfals mehr Stabilität bei ihrer Festhaltung. Als der Schmerz von ihren Gelenken erneut durch ihr Rückenmark schoss, ließ dieser ihr Gezappel enden. Nun schwebte das glühende Messer langsam auf ihr Gesicht zu und wieder versuchte Sweetie Belle voller Angst ihren Kopf zu bewegen, auch hier waren ihre Mühne ohne Lorbeeren gekrönt. Die Vorstellung was nun käme, ließ sie fast brechen. Wieder dieser schrille, markerschütternde Schmerzensschrei, als sich die Klinge langsam und vorsichtig durch die Haut an ihren Halsansatz hereinschnitt. Die falsche Rarity schien dabei sehr vorsichtig vorzugehen und sie schnitt nur sehr leicht in Sweetie Belles Körper, bis zur Lederhaut. Die Konzentration ihrer Augen ähnelte sehr stark an die richtige Rarity, wenn sie ein neues Kleid nähet. Sweetie Belle öffnet nur ein Auge was mit Tränentropfen gefüllt war und mit ihrem geistigen Auge erkannte sie die Ähnlichkeit dieser Konzentration der beiden. Sie sah sowohl die falsche Rarity und im Hintergrund die Echte. Sweetie merkte die kommende Illusion und fühlte es deutlicher als vorher: Ihr Ende nahte. Das Wesen schnitt mit dem Messer um den Hals von Sweetie Belle und dann zog sie den Schnitt zu den Ohrläppchen, auf beiden Seiten. An einigen Punkten des Schnittes tropfte leicht Blut aus der entstandenden Wunde und Sweetie Belle winselte vor Horror und Schmerz.. Ein bekanntes Horrorschrei schlimmster Grausamkeit und lauter Schmerzen brach aus ihr heraus, als ihre falsche Schwester mit ihrer Magie an den angeschnittenen Läppchen packte und ihre Haut langsam wie ein Tuch vom Gesicht abzog. An den Stellen wo die Haut samt Fell noch durch Sehnen und Muskeln leichten verbunden waren und wo es einen kleinen Wiederstand gab, schnitt die Klinge diese Behinderung frei und oder wurden vorsichtig durch kurzes Zucken gelöst. Durch die Schiene an ihrem Kopf blieb Sweetie Belles Kopf unbeweglich still am Platz und so fiel es ihrem Gegenüber nicht schwer, die Haut langsam von ihr abzuziehen.Schließlich mit dem letzten Ruck riss das Monster die Gesichtshaut von Sweetie Belle ab und zum Vorschein kam das rohe Gesichtsfleisch, wo die feinen pulsierenden Blutadern, Sehnen, Muskeln und einige Knochen zu erkennen waren. Ein Teil ihrer Haut war an der Schiene hängen geblieben, da diese die Haut zu fest gehalten hatte und sich von ihr nicht losreißen konnte. Sweetie Belles mörderischer Schrei ließ einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, doch für das Wesen ihr gegenüber schien dies belüstigend, wenn nicht erhellend zu sein. Jeder Windhauch, der auch ein Teil der Asche vom Feuer mit sich trug und über Sweetie Belles Gesicht wehte, ließ sie zusammenzucken vor Schmerzen. Ihr offenes Fleisch mit allen anderen Geweben und Körperteilen im nun offenen Gesicht waren so empfindlich, das nur der kleinste Windhauch bittere Schmerzen zubereitete. Sweetie Belle spürte den feinen Luftzug über ihr hautloses Gesicht, es schmerzte qualvoll und die Hitze von den Fackeln in ihrer Nähe macht es auch nicht besser, obwohl sie weiterhin am Körper fror. Der Rauch, der von den Fackeln abgesondert wurde, verdichteten immer mehr die Luft und es fiel Sweetie Belle ein wenig schwerer,zu atmen. Wieder leuchteten die Runen und wieder wurde ihr Leid und ihre Lebensenergie abgezogen. Wieder ließ Sweetie Belle einen Schrei brutalster Schmerzen aus, als man ihr in den Bauch stach und entlang der Gürtellinie X-Förmige Wunde weiter aufschnitt. Jetzt setzt die schwebende Messerspitze wieder in der Mitte von Sweetie Belles unteren Rumpfbereich an und schnitt die Wundenmitte bis zum Brustbein. Das Messer fuhr elegant an den verschiedenen Runden und feinen Linien vorbei, um die magische Verbindungen nicht zu unterbrechen oder gar die Magie zu beheben. Selbst die ganzen Wunden und Risse hatten keine der Linien verletzt und so war der Floterzauber weiter Konstant. Sweetie Belles Augen weiteten sich als sie mit Entsetzen zusah ihr Bauch wie ein Buch aufgeklappt und wie einige ihrer Organe, wie ihre Gedärme, langsam aus der Öffnung rausquellten. Der Dünndarm wurde noch von dem wenigen Gewebe im Körper gehalten und bei jedem Atemzug hob sich der Magen, wodruch sich der Dünndarm ein wenig weiter raus quoll und die Blutadern in ihrer Farbe stärker prahlten. Das Herz von den kleinen Fohlen setzte voller Fassungslosigkeit aus, als ihre Nemesis mit ihrer Magie langsam ihr Bauchbereich noch weiter aufklappte und ihr ganzes Innenleben auf einen Blick präsentierte. Der Geruch von Fleisch und Blut stieg Sweetie Belle in den Nüstern und ihr Kopf fühlte sich so warm an vor Unheil, dass sie glauben könnte sie würde seit Stunden in der prallen Sonne liegen. Wieder fingen die Runen an zu leuchten und der Prozess hatte ein einsichtiges Ergebnis. Sie konnte trotz Kopffessel sehr gut erkennen, wie sich bei jedem ihrer heftigen Atemzüge ihre Lungen und damit die Lungensäcke mit Luft füllten und es so aussah, als sei es ein Ballon. Die falsche Rarity schien dies sehr oft gemacht zu haben, denn keine Ader wurde verletzt und so würde Sweetie Belle noch lange unfreiwillig am Leben bleiben. Sie konnte sehr deutlich ihren Herzschlag vernehmen und jeder Luftzug mit dem Rauch des Feuers über ihrem freien Bauch fühlte sich so unangenehm an. Es tut zwar nicht weh, aber wirklich angenehm war es dennoch nicht. Sweetie Belle schrie panisch und schwach, als der Changeling sein Gesicht in ihren frei geöffneten Bauch vergrubt und ihren Kopf hin und her schwenkt, ähnlich wie bei Äpfel pflücken aus einen Behälter mit Wasser. Vor Grauen schrie das Fohlen während das Gesicht nahezu in ihren Kopf versunken war und man Schmazugeräusche hörte. Das sterbende Fohlen konnte nicht mehr, sie wollte nicht mehr. Jetzt fürchtete sie den Tod nicht mehr und wollte sterben, um dieser Schmach der Grausamkeit zu entgehen. Sweetie Belle erhielt das Gefühl, dass der Herr Tod langsam sein gnädiges Leichentuch über sie zog und von diesen Ort des Alptraums entfernen würde, für immer. Sie spürte, wie ihr Leben endete und wie ihr Lebensbuch ihr allerletztes Kapitel aufschlugtund hoffentlich schnell wieder endete. Spürt, wie die Runen sich an ihre letzten Lebensenergie leckten wie gierige Wölfe an einer frischen, toten Beute. Ihre Stimme war sehr heiser und das Sprechen fiel ihr schwer, es schmerzte. Doch so schaffte sie es mit großer Anstrengung noch einen letzten Satz zu sprechen: „Bitte, tötet mich! Lass mich nicht leiden, ich will sterben. Ich will nicht mehr, ich kann nicht mehr. Bitte…ich flehe euch an. Tötet mich.“ Als das Wesen sein Gesicht aus Sweetie Belles Bauch entfernte, war das ganzes Gesicht vom Blut verschmiert und sie hatte Gewebe im Mund, woran sie gerade herumkaute. Der Schleim von den Organen und vom Gewebe quklebte an das weiße Fell im Gesicht und llief zum Teil aus ihrem Mund heraus, tröpfelte auf den Stein neben Sweetie Belle oder auf ihren Körper. Es berührte sie liebevoll und verführerisch die Wange von Sweetie Belle und wieder glänzte das müde, sadistische Lächeln. „Warum? Wir haben den Hauptgang noch nicht hinter uns oder? Aber ich kann es dir bequemer machen wenn du nur bitte sagst. Ja? Schön.“ Die Gestalt von Rarity ging in rote Flammen auf und zum Vorschein kam der Sata-Changeling in seiner wahren Gestalt. Dieser leckte über Sweetie Belles Gesichtsfleisch und ließ das Fohlen leicht aufschreien, Immer noch hingen die Sehnen zwischen den Zähnen der Bestie und wie Spagetti zogen sich die Sehnen zwischen den Zähnen in ihren Mund. An den Zähnen sammelte sich noch etwas rosa Schleim, was von den Sehnen und den Organen stammte. Das Monster benutzte wieder seine Magie und führte eine kleine Stichnadel zum Magen des Fohlens. Diese schrreit sehr schwach vor Grauen, als die Nadel in ihre Magenwand durchdrang und der gelbliche Magensaft aus der Öffnung heraustropfte. Gierig, als sei es pures Gold, leckt der Changeling mit seiner Zunge den Saft am Organ. Als fast alles im Magen ausgeschöpft war, leckte der Changeling seine Lippen und seine Zähne. Als er fertig zu sein schien, bewegte er seinen Kopf langsam wieder zum Bauchbereich des kleinen Fohlens. Ein seltsames Geräusch erklang und Sweetie Belle spürte einen kleinen Stich, zwar nicht so schmerzhaft, aber schmerzhaft genug um vor Schmerzen zu Stöhnen. Als der Changeling seinen Kopf erhob, erkannte Sweetie Belle ihren Magen zwischen den Zähnen dieses Monsters. Das, schon größten Teils verdautes Mahl im inneren des Magens, was schon seit heute Mittag zurücklag, spritzte aus dem Magen heraus und verteilte sich in Sweetie Belles aufgeschnittenen Bauchbereich und auf dem hautfreien Gesicht, als der Changeling mit seinen Zähnen auf den Magen biss. Nach einigen kauen und schlucken, hingen wieder Reste vom Magen im Mund und es tröpfelt noch gelblicher Magensaft, Blut und verdaute Essensreste. Mit einen Blick absoluten Blutrausch, lächelte der Changeling und flüsterte mit zischender, kalter Stimme in Sweetie Belles Ohr: „Das Hauptmahl war einfach göttlich. Aber ich habe Durst, mal sehen was du noch so übrig hast nach deinen kleinen…Unfall!“ Es kicherte und wieder kommt dieser Höllenblick, der durch das Lichtspiel vom Feuer unheimlicher wirkte. Wieder dieser qualvolle Schmerzensschrei, als der Changeling seine Zähne in Sweetie Belles Blase biss und es mit einem Ruck aus ihr rausriss und darauf herumgekaut wurde. Der restliche, gesammelte Urin floss und spritzte aus der Blasenhülle und der Changeling wischte mit seiner Zunge den triefenden Urin an seinen Lippen auf und führte ihn wieder zu seinen Mund. Als er fertig war, riss er noch Sweetie Belle die Gallenblase und die Bauchspeicheldrüse heraus und fraß diese ebenfalls schmatzend und mit triefender Flüssigkeit. Sweetie Belle spürte das Leichentuch des Todes, das sich immer mehr über ihren Körper legte und sie vernahm schon fast gar nichts mehr an Gefühlen in den Gliedern. Keinen Schmerz, keine Qual, keine Angst, keine Hoffnung, kein Leben. Sweetie Belle spürte endlich das ersehnte Ende kommen und sie war froh, dass es vorbei war und dass der sehnliche Tod kam um sie zu holen und zu retten. In diesem Moment tat es ihr in der Seele weh, dass sie sich nicht einmal von ihrer Familie und von ihren Freundinnen verabschieden konnte. Aber sie wusste, dass sie es nicht gewollt hätten, dass sie weiter unter diesen Umständen litt. Und so entstellt wie sie nun war, wollte sie auch nicht mehr leben. Sie wiürde nie wieder so sein wie sie vorher war. Der Tod…sie hatte nun keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Nein, sie begrüßte ihn wie einen guten Freund. Sie siah nun alles nur noch verschwommen und die Runen zerrten an ihren letzten Tropfen an Lebenskraft. „Jetzt gönne ich mir aber einen Nachtisch“, zischte der Changeling und sein Horn begann rot leuchten. Sweetie Belle spürte kaum noch was als ihr der Dünndarm vom End- und Dickdarm getrennt wurde. Mit Magie schwebte der Dünndarm Spiralförmlich in der Luft. Der Changeling ließ das eine Ende des Dünndarms über sein nun weit aufgerissenes Maul schweben und drückte mit seiner Magie wellenähnlich an dem Darm, sodass dessen Inhalt in das Maul des Changelings fiel. Die leicht zähe, zum Teil flüssige Masse wo auch etwas Schleimgel vom Darm war fiel und tropfte in das Maul hinein und als nach einer Zeit der gesamte Inhalt des Darms leer war, schlürfte er einige Minuten den gesamten Dünndarm wie Spagetti in sich hinein. Derselbe Prozess lief bei den anderen Organen ab. Die Leber, die Nieren, die Milz und noch einige Sehnen und Muskeln, alles frass der Changeling mit Genuss. Doch Sweetie Belle war nun zu schwach und zu müde, um zu Schreien oder sonst zu reagieren, beschreibe was zu spüren. Am Ende wischte sich der Sata-Changeling mit Sweetie Belles Gesichtshaut den Mund sauber und alle Sehen, Muskeln und sonstige organische Geweben waren zwischen den Zähne des Changeling fort. Langsam wurde auch der Rest ihres Körpers taub und jetzt war es Sweetie Belle mit Gewissheit klar gewesen, dass es an der Zeit war das Kapitel ihres Lebens zuzuschlagen. Sie hatte ein sehr kurzes Leben, von nur acht Jahren genossen. Aber sie hatte genug bekommen und gegeben um glücklich in den ewigen Schlaf überzutreten. Sie hörte noch das letzte Wort ihres Gegenübers, bevor sie sich zum ewigen Schlaf hingab. „Danke für das gute Mahl, Kleines. Dank dir bin ich mächtiger als zuvor geworden. Schlaf gut und träume fein, Kindchen.“ Sweetie Belles Blick verblasste, ihr Atem wurde schwächer. „Lebt wohl“, verabschiedet sie sich innerlich von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden. Mit einem letzten Atemausstoß schloßen sich ihre Augen wie bei einem guten Schlaf. Eine letzte Träne lief an ihrer hautlosen Wange herunter und jetzt setzt ihr Herz aus. Sweetie Belle ist tot... Kategorie:Originale PonyPasta Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Qualvoller Tod Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Rarity Kategorie:Sweetie Belle